1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parsing method, and more particularly to a method for parsing a content of a document.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, there are a lot of specific structures that have semantic significance such as telephone numbers, e-mail addresses, webpage addresses, zip codes and dates in computer documents. In a typical day, for example, a user may receive extensive files from word-processing programs and e-mail that contain several of these structures.
However, when the user wants to perform some operations according to the specific structures, the user have to manually copy the content of the structures to the desired regions, which is an inconvenient way of operating an electronic device.